


Be mine, Valentine

by jadixrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadixrose/pseuds/jadixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has just set his sights on Uhura a week before Valentines day when a certain Professor at the Academy expresses his curiosity about human courtship, and it's up to Kirk to teach him .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be mine, Valentine

"Bones, think about it! Do you know what this could mean??"

"No, Jim. I will absolutely NOT think about it. You know why? Because it's absolutely ridiculous! One more bad report about you and you'll be kicked out of the Academy!"

"I swear this isn't like my last scheme, there's more potential here."

"Okay kid, do what you want, I can't stop you. I just sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

 

Those were definitely my famous last words.


End file.
